


【嘎晰】我好想你

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 速撸 短打pwp ooc
Relationships: 嘎晰 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【嘎晰】我好想你

**Author's Note:**

> 速撸 短打pwp ooc

王晰好像意识不到他在抚摸自己时流露出许多色情，可他将眼睛扫过来时，又觉得他对自己有十二分的自知。

家中的练音房，他一样将歌唱的痴缠。

高脚凳和琴谱撑着他，王晰被比他大一号的浅色毛衫松松软软地裹着，勉强露出的手指一下又一下落在大腿根数着拍子。

阿云嘎在透亮的玻璃外看着王晰，他想聚精会神的听，可总也忍不住去看那好似在自亵一般的手指。工作原因，他们有一阵没见过面，成年人的相思好像格外厚重，阿云嘎在视频通话里央求一首歌的时候，王晰总说他老黄瓜刷绿漆，阿云嘎对老黄瓜这个名词只是撇撇嘴，却严正以待刷绿漆这件事，要求王晰换个颜色刷他。

王晰被他笑得翻在床上，有棱角的肩线深深陷进柔软的被子里，王晰就着这个姿势给他唱，唱像雾像雨又像风。

憋的阿云嘎脸红脖子粗的挂电话。

黑枸杞泡出了诡异的紫色，是王晰的睡前必备。

“把鞋穿上，”王晰虽然窝在床头喝着阿云嘎给他泡的水，说话却一点儿也不客气，“拿脚底板拖地呢？”

冬天的地暖最能住缠人的脚心，阿云嘎脚趾蜷了蜷，有些恋恋不舍，但只能听话地趿着王晰的鞋去找自己的拖鞋，再拎着王晰的拖鞋回来。

王晰就靠在垫得高高的枕头上，看着那憨中带傻的身影笑出了声，肩膀正抖着，下一刻重量就压过来，连带着两瓣薄而柔软的嘴唇。王晰错失先机，被侵入的舌尖扫了个遍，回合之后他已经惯性地将手臂缠在那人颈后，这再要反击气势可就软了。王晰意识到这一点，再看阿云嘎那双亮晶晶的漂亮眼睛，怎么看都是一副得逞样子。

阿云嘎不晓得自己身上有这欲加之罪，他只觉吻的情丝牵扯，爱人的朦胧细眼似乎在催促他直奔正题。阿云嘎当仁不让，磨着那薄下巴就往下啃。

一点细碎的痛吃得王晰直哼哼，可他也沉浸在这欺身而来的热里，阿云嘎身上好热，将他军旅中累积下的湿和冷都蒸去了。王晰配合地伸伸脖子，更多的肌肤喂到爱人的唇舌下，而他的手也不停，在几条交缠的大腿中间逡巡摸索。

王晰不摸还好，他手这一乱窜，叫阿云嘎分神，想起方才所见的拍子落在腿根，阿云嘎熟悉王晰脾性，这人在家这般，在外面也不会有所收敛。

粘连的吻歇了，阿云嘎在王晰袒露的颈窝里呼吸着。

“晰哥。”他声音里带着一点点稠，“你上来呗。”

这是关于体位的邀请。

“不。”这拒绝也有十分无情。

“王晰！”阿云嘎咬了一口唇边的滑肉，有些负气的将自己挪开，然而另一当事人只是斜来一眼，被子一拉。

“不做就睡了。”

阿云嘎除了鸡吧以外哪也硬不过王晰，自己闷声在嘴里嚼了一通空气，梗了半秒不到又贴抱过去，也不说什么，只是哼哼唧唧地将鼻息呼在王晰薄肉的肩骨上。

王晰是性格上的吃软不吃硬，最挨不住阿云嘎这样，狮子王变成了大头狗，赖在身上，毛茸茸地拱着，把人的七经八脉都磨得软了。

王晰嗓子里掉出一声妥协的轻吟，手指顺着阿云嘎的脊骨摸了一通，又在浑圆的屁股上掐爽了，才搡着阿云嘎的腰，年迈似得迈开腿跨着骑上去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，

“我真不爱整这个。”

“颠颠儿的。” 

王晰确实不太喜欢颠簸，虽然年纪大了爱累是主要原因，但更多是因为他已经习惯了被阿云嘎卧进硬度合适的床上，被亲吻，被进入。

许久没有主动求爱，王晰骑上去望进阿云嘎眼中时，有瞬间的凝滞，他好像遗忘了之后的流程，臀缝隔着内裤夹着硬起的东西，只觉得酥麻感顺着背脊一路奔到了脑子。

“晰哥……”阿云嘎若有所思地弹了一下王晰的内裤边。

长者的威仪被挑衅了。

王晰下意识掐了一把阿云嘎的乳肉，有肉的臀根摆蹭起来，却多多少少的有些不得要领，将自己蹭得难耐，身下人却还气定神闲地望着他。

“晰哥，”阿云嘎真诚地望过去，“你在打四四拍吗？”

一瞬静默，肉眼可见的，浓浓的红色从王晰耳尖蔓延全脸。

“阿云嘎？”透着危险的低音砸出来，王晰腰也不动了，俯身伸手卡住阿云嘎的下巴，

“我看你是欠抽了。”

阿云嘎好喜欢王晰有波澜的样子，炸了毛的狐狸有几分凶相，却也更诱人了。

“晰哥。”阿云嘎迎男而上，一招化骨绵掌将瘦薄的爱人全全锁在自己身上，忽略王晰重重呼在他耳旁的攻击性，轻声一句，“我好想你。”

野狐狸就这样被驯化了。

王晰愤愤地咬了一口阿云嘎的耳垂，却不见牙印。他絮絮一声，

“我看是你坏了。”

“是，”阿云嘎蹭着王晰的脖颈，“想你想坏了。”

思念诉说的突然又赤诚，王晰脖子一缩，整个人气势都软下去，阿云嘎好似掐住他的七寸，是他命里的坎。

他和阿云嘎是一样的人，命运让他们在恶风骤雨之后相见，苦过的人更真心待这一拍即合，两心相惜。

王晰时有一些莫名的矜持，这和旁的并无干系，他就是单纯的不好意思，要他讲几个字就又羞又臊，舌头打结，要从心里琢磨几遍才能出口一句，

“我也想你。”

可惜这句千雕万琢的话被阿云嘎吻了一半进去，还带着翻身时，簌簌的声响。

王晰被压进枕头里，腿张开，是他最舒服的姿势，然而这种情态已然不重要，他提着阿云嘎的耳朵，把要漫到他小腹上的湿吻拖到眼前。

一双细长的手捧住阿云嘎的脸，山峦与草原对望。

王晰一字一顿，清晰地说，

“我也想你。”

“嗯。”阿云嘎笑着应声，印上了枚誓约一样的吻。

只不过他身下也有相应的动作。

“草你哥儿的轻点。”王晰被这猛进凿得腰上一弓，声都躁了。

“是在肏我哥呢。”

阿云嘎老老实实的回答道。


End file.
